To Forgive Another
by The Smiling Fox
Summary: One-Shot. Luckily for him, some people forgive others easily. And unluckily, some don't. Slight NaruSasu. KakaSasu fatherly. Gift fic. Yaoi/Rape


****Hey! Yet another one-shot during my small break from my longer stories. Hope you all can forgive me for making you wait on those! Anyways, this one is a request from SasukeUchihasGuardian, one of my _very _good friends. I hope you enjoy it, sweetie! :D****

**I am in no way praising rape by creating this story. It is simply a creative outlet that relieves stress. I do not wish to offend anyone by writing this story.**

**Warning: This story contains sexual and physical abuse. If this disturbs you, then I suggest you do not read.**

**I don't own Naruto! :3 Now off we go.~**

* * *

><p>The stench was overpowering, he thought grimly. The pungent scent inhaled through his bloody nostrils crawled down his throat into his lungs, coating them with putrid filth. At least, that's what Sasuke liked to think. He didn't have much else to do here, anyways. If he didn't fill his mind with useless conversation and questions, his stomach's aching would drive him mad. Or was he already going mad? Yet another thing to consume his subconscious. The pale boy lied on his stomach, cheek pressed against the gritty floor of his cell and cutting his soft flesh easily. He was naked, as always. There wasn't a need to wear clothes if they were going to be ripped off right afterwards. That thought made the child's throat tighten, shame boiling up inside him. His ebony-colored eyes glazed over with fresh, salty tears and a deep chuckle filled his head.<p>

"If you keep crying, you'll dehydrate yourself. We aren't giving you any water until you get up, Uchiha," the familiar voice mocked the boy. A sharp kick to his side brought a weak scream out of Sasuke. The Anbu laughed in response to the rogue's ragged cry. One bent over and snagged up a glob of his greasy, black hair.

"Come on, brat! _Up_!" the man yelled in the boy's ear, making Sasuke grit his teeth and whimper noticeably. The Uchiha opened his eyes slowly, glaring as hard as he possibly could at the elder ninja.

"No. . . ," he whispered hoarsely. A slap reached his senses. Another cry escaped his lips. Oh, how he'd fallen. . .

Sasuke remained silent as he felt his tender hips grabbed and yanked up, simply closing his eyes and balling his hands into fists weakly. The Uchiha didn't even have enough energy to scream as the man entered him swiftly, tearing down the once proud rogue's courageous mask. Tears dribbled down his now pain-filled face, bringing a few of the Anbu standing around the broken child to laughter. As Sasuke always did, he left—mentally, of course. He simply left his body open and pliant for his guards' sick wishes. What else could he do? He deserved this, anyways. _He_ got himself into this situation. The only person he could blame was _himself_. How could he have been so arrogant, blind, and careless? After his fight with Naruto, Sasuke had stood over him in contemplation for whatever reason, leaving him vulnerable to Kakashi's attack against his right temple. The Uchiha had fallen unconscious instantly without even a sound uttering from his throat.

_Pathetic_, he thought miserably, a dry sob tearing out of him as the man began to pound him harder, making ignoring him difficult. But the child was now an expert at it: ignoring the constant pain and humiliation thrusted onto him—or into him, more like it. This time was no different. Tsunade and the council hadn't given him a bit of grace and neither had Kakashi. The man had given him the most disappointed look he'd ever received that day. Sasuke's heart still ached with remorse at the memory. Another shudder interrupted his thoughts as he felt the Anbu's seed fill him, burying his face as much as he could to hide his flushed cheeks. He hated that feeling; being claimed in such a horrifying way. Not to mention how it leaked out of him afterwards. That just made the rogue feel all the more dirty.

The boy squeaked as his rear was slapped, then the men kicked him onto his back, revealing his cum-covered form to their greedy eyes. He didn't fight to shield himself from their gazes. It was no use. The men would get what they wanted no matter what he did or didn't do. All he could do was sit and take his punishment, because he _deserved_ to be punished. In fact, he didn't even think he'd be breathing right now. Being alive at all was a surprise after what he had done.

He felt a sudden kick to his side, drowning out the pain with his thoughts as the barbaric actions continued.

He'd been so lost when Kakashi had sent that kick to his temple, blinded by power and swollen with selfish desire. His heart had been there, yet unknown to him. It had taken Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura's combined love to show him his wrongs. Tsunade, of course, helped out with that bit. But the blonde was an entirely different story. She actually hated him, loathed his very name and appearance and power and _innocence_. His misguided heart knew nothing of her and the council's cruel deeds and that alone made her hate him. Because hating him meant hating what her village had done: turned Sasuke into a malicious animal bent on vengeance and guided by lies. Sasuke knew that now and the knowledge allowed him to forgive her for despising him. But not for what _they_ had done. His mercy did not encompass that.

The door to his cell was slammed shut, leaving him in bitter silence that tore his eardrums apart worse than any scream ever could. The silence reminded him constantly of all his choices, failures, _betrayals_. It spoke of how much blood he could have collected if he had gone to that snake. It made him sick to his stomach. Oh, how he now wished for Sakura's caring words; longed to _hear_ and _see_ and _embrace_ her in acceptance, since a hug was now far out of reach. He missed her and her smile, even if he'd found it nauseating before. To simply be embraced again; that was all he wanted right now. He wanted to see Sakura.

The bloodied boy began to weep.

* * *

><p>The guards were on him again, sucking and licking and biting like ravenous dogs on the prey. And Sasuke played the part well, he knew. He could not fight them. He could do little to nothing, to be quite frank. The pain of being constantly violated made standing much too painful long, long ago and his throat ached from the men using it for their perversities numerous times. But the Uchiha could still hear. He could still feel everything and hear everything and see everything around his crippled form, which now lied on the floor of his cell daily if not moved by his guards. Living in such a state no doubt only deepened his depression and sent his mind spiraling into lower depths of endless, black despair. Oh, how he'd fallen.<p>

"Filthy traitor." The words cut him like a hot knife; sawed his eardrums more than any blade ever could. If only he had stayed. If only he hadn't been so sickeningly selfish. Yet another thrust into his bleeding cavity caused a small cry to escape him and more laughter erupt from overhead.

_I must look very amusing to them_, Sasuke thought dreadfully. _I must be amusing to everyone, now. . . Even Kakashi is probably laughing at me; jeering at his whore of a student_. The idea made his heart clench up and force a sob to purge from his throat.

"Sensei," he croaked dejectedly, voice broken from lack of use. When was the last time he'd spoken? The boy could not remember. A rough, gloved hand grasped his chin and turned his head away from the floor, making him stare up into his attacker's eyes. They gleamed pleasantly in contrast to the Uchiha's.

"Your sensei can't hear you anymore, runt. Why? Would you rather him be fucking you than us?" the Anbu taunted, tightening his grip. "How ungrateful, you little slut. We give you this and you _still_ aren't satisfied. How much more cock could you possibly want?" Hot, shamed tears leaked from the rogue's eyes at such words.

_I-I'm not a slut. . . I. . . I just want to see my sensei_, Sasuke pleaded in his mind, trying to speak it but finding his throat too torn for such things. The older laughed and slapped his face back against the floor, taking up his old position behind him. Sasuke's mind slowed as he felt his gaurd's head slide into him, purposefully going fast. The Uchiha's fingers dug into the cracks on the floor painfully. He couldn't take this anymore; couldn't stand the agonizing humiliation for another second. With that thought fresh in his mind the boy used all the strength he could muster and flipped his bony body over, sending a weak kick at the Anbu's crotch. He wouldn't need much force to hurt him there. An agony-laced cry escaped the man as Sasuke's heel connected with his privates, falling to his knees and screaming yet again.

"You little _bitch_!" he screeched to the smaller ninja. "How dare you—" he couldn't finish before his pain turned into nausea, vomit spewing from between his lips and onto the floor under him. Sasuke gasped as another guard grasped his arms, yanking the child to his feet and throwing him against the cold table across the room. Sasuke hit the edge hard and grunted in surprise, feeling the air escape his lungs and leave him desperate for a breath. But before he could open his mouth his face was shoved down onto the table-top, a rough, calloused hand fisting into his greasy hair. He knew what would come next and the pale rogue clutched the table with shaky hands. The next moment he felt icy water splashing over him; drenching him effectively and leaving him shivering like a wet dog.

"Stop your shaking, runt. If you tense up it'll only hurt worse," a gruff voice snarled behind him and a sudden, searing, and unbearable aching lurched through his body. Another electric based jutsu, the Uchiha presumed. Why else would they pour water on him? Perhaps to degrade him to a weak, cold child—which was essentially the truth of the matter. Sasuke was defenseless against their attacks and they simply enjoyed reminding him. The older man behind the twitching child chuckled deep in his throat, feeling Sasuke's muscles spasm and contract under the electric current. The child's limbs were stiff as well, and he used their jerks to gauge how much pain he was putting the rogue under. Though he didn't care himself. Tsunade ordered that he not be killed quite yet. Apparently she had _some_ pity for the boy. Her mercy baffled his rage-consumed heart. Sasuke let out a breathless gasp as the jutsu came to a halt, legs giving out and forcing him to fall halfway to the floor. The guard still had a tight grip on his hair so he simply dangled off the edge of the iron table, chest aching with the pressure being applied to it. But he wouldn't plead for them to let him go; beg them to allow him to fall unconscious once again just to escape this misery.

"You're trembling like a newborn pup, Uchiha. Are you really that cold?" the Anbu behind the captive ninja taunted and leaned over the boy's bare body, skin meshing against the younger's. "I bet I could warm you up. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Such a slut."

"Shut the fu-uck up," the black-eyed child whispered through his chattering teeth, quaking and whimpering softly as he did so. This room was much too cold, especially since he was dripping wet. A thick, muscular arm locked around his throat after he was yanked up and away from the table. The Uchiha thrashed for a moment, small hands falling onto his guard's large arm. His hip was grabbed and forced back into the older's crotch, back arching uncomfortably. It hurt, but the limb crushing his windpipe didn't allow him to make any noise of discomfort.

"I thought you would have learned to hold your tongue by now. I suppose you Uchiha aren't as intelligent as everyone says. Of course, you proved that the minute you slinked off to that Snake's lair. Mindless dog," the gruff voice said into Sasuke's ear, making the young genin lash out once in a weak attempt to breathe. The elder snickered darkly. "Am I suffocating you?" A glare was sent his way after he finished speaking, another twisted grin pulling at the edges of the man's lips. His words clearly had annoyed the child greatly. "Take all the time you want, brat. You'll need to breathe sometime."

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut after waiting a moment or two, lungs beginning to ache and pulse due to lack of expansion. They screamed for air their body could not supply and the child slowly felt his brain begin to shut down.

"Nod your head when you feel like behaving—or breathing," the older ninja chuckled sickly, coughing to clear his throat halfway through. Sasuke glared up at the man. How dare he ask for him to do such a degrading thing? The Uchiha would _never_ do that for _anyone_. Well—actually—he may have done that for Orochimaru. But that was before this. Before the humiliating torture began. Before his will had been crushed brutally. A final pulse sent the child over the edge and he jerked his head wildly, pounding on the man's arm weakly. He was released with a heartless cackle and Sasuke immediately collapsed to his knees in a coughing fit. The rogue took deep, reviving breaths as the men behind him began shuffling quietly. The black-haired boy remembered how he'd lashed out earlier, tensing and calming his heavy panting.

_God, they'll probably kill me_, he thought bitterly. His thoughts were proven right as a hand fell onto his shoulder and pulled him back. A shrill cry escaped him as he was forced onto his back, legs raised high as his entrance was penetrated once again. Sasuke whimpered and tried to hold back his noises of pain, tears filling the corners of his ebony orbs.

"Worthless whore. You want to see your sensei now? You want him to witness how much of a little slut you've become?"

"A-agh!" the Uchiha responded weakly, petite body sliding and jerking over the gritty floor as the Anbu's thrusts grew harder and deeper. Sasuke tried retreating into his head—as he always had—and found the attempt successful. He quickly pulled up memories; blocked out the chaos swirling around him. Kakashi was the first thought to reach him and the rogue embraced it with open arms. Would the jounin ever accept him after this? Would he. . . hate him? Probably. Kakashi had looked so disgusted that day he'd been sent to his cell—his current residence. The boy didn't think of it as a home, since that would mean family and safety was found there—which it wasn't. No, Kakashi most likely felt ashamed of his former student and had fallen into a state of denial. The man probably erased any trace of Sasuke out of his mind by now. How long had it been, anyways?

His guard's essence filled him up sickeningly and the boy arched his back slightly at the feeling. After a few more kicks were landed on his body and his wrist was broken, they left the rogue and stamped out of the room. Sasuke simply lied in silence; the piercing sound that he dreaded hearing every day, every hour, every moment. Why had he pushed Kakashi away? All the man had wanted to do was care for him, love him, and see him grow stronger under his teachings. How had he been so blind? He wanted to hear his encouraging words again. The Uchiha wanted to feel those gloved hands patting his back, ruffling his hair, grasping his shoulder. No benevolent words had reached his ears since. . . he could not even recall. The tears began to form once more in the child's eyes, dribbling slowly down his bruised and swollen cheeks before plopping silently onto the floor. All he wanted to hear right now was Kakashi's voice reminding him that he _was_ strong.

The crushed genin began to weep sorrowfully.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched the men with hazy eyes, emotion wiped clean from his bloodied face—excluding the slight tremors and twitches of pain that could be seen from time to time. Sadly, his guards caught the nearly invisible movement and played on it well.<p>

"You know, scum, your beloved sensei asked to speak with you today?" The words hit him hard, knocked the wind from his lungs, and left him standing on wobbly legs. Kakashi had asked to talk? To _him_? Panic and joy clashed and mixed inside his stomach, making Sasuke feel a bit nauseous. Yes, he'd pleaded and cried for his teacher just the day before. But now that the situation was happening—and not just in a hypothetical statement—he was having second thoughts. Kakashi would see him, not as the proud, collected, and grounded Uchiha Sasuke. He would see the broken, lonely, and ransacked body of Sasuke, who was not worthy of even the name 'Uchiha'. Would he hit him? Would he defile him? Would he cry, laugh, taunt, hug, push, comfort, or hate him? Or maybe he'd simply leave after looking over his former student's shivering and bare form. That seemed to make the most sense amidst the clutter of worried thoughts buzzing in his mind, so he accepted it as truth and refocussed his misty gaze on the older men. The young missing-nin cleared his throat before licking his dry lips in preparation to speak.

"What does he want with me?" he croaked in his dreary, unused voice, making a few of his guards mutter something under their breath. The boy could have easily guessed what they were saying, and was tempted to call them out on it. But that'd only earn him a swift beating.

"Probably heard what a good fuck you are. Though I wouldn't get too excited. Most people aren't as kind as us, and tend to stay away from dirty whores," one man, the one he'd kicked the day before, spoke emphatically. Sasuke sent him a quiet look, refusing to fall for the bait. He wanted him to lash out; hoped that he would lose his temper and allow them to do what they did best. But he wouldn't be so careless with these bastards anymore. If he'd learned anything down here, it was that you keep a level head as long as you possibly can.

The brunet smirked at the boy, wincing as his moved his leg and he gingerly slithered his hand down toward his aching crotch. Now it was the rogue's turn to smirk with victory.

"He wouldn't say, brat, but if you try anything, your ass will be paying for it. You got it, Uchiha?" another man, the blond, ordered. He still kept his mask on like most of the others, save for the curt brunet to his right. Sasuke looked toward the ground momentarily, trying to hide his shaking. He needed to collect himself if his sensei was around. A thought hit him; would he be allowed clothes? They wouldn't degrade him _that_ much, would they? The boy looked toward his abandoned garments in the corner of the room. They had long since fallen to threads and he wondered if they'd be of any use at all if he attempted to wear them. The blond that had spoken before seemed to catch his skittish eye movements, chuckling to himself. "Awh, you're embarrassed to be naked? I'd thought a slut like you wouldn't mind one bit. I seem to have been wrong." Heat rushed to fill Sasuke's cheeks and he tilted his head down shamefully. The Uchiha opened his mouth to bark a sassy reply, but the door opened and revealed a figure that made the child tense and freeze up.

Kakashi.

"You all can leave, now. I'd rather speak to him alone. Tsunade said it would be alright," the grey-haired man explained before any of the guards could protest, watching them with his lone eye as they filed out of the dreary room. Sasuke thawed out in time to fall to the floor and cover himself partially before the man turned to him again.

"Ka-Kakashi. . . What. . . What do you want?" he asked, though his voice wavered toward the beginning. The child cursed inwardly, knowing he'd just given away how he really was feeling. And why was he being so rude? It wasn't like he wasn't wanted here. In his bitter, shameful living quarters, all kindness was welcomed. Or was it? Sasuke knew—hidden away deep down in him, of course—that he still had a connection with this man; knew he still admired this person he used to see as a _father_. Perhaps he shouldn't be so cold. Maybe he could open up a bit. . .

The older man either missed his entire inward controversy—which more than likely was accompanied by a bitter grimace—or didn't care, since he smiled sadly in response.

"I missed you, Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto have, too," the ex-Anbu said in a calm voice, making his former student jerk and cover his crotch more. He noticed his uncomfortable position and began unzipping his vest. "Here, Sasuke, use this," Kakashi suggested and the young boy snatched the piece of clothing quickly. The elder of the two watched the genin with downcast, grey orbs, squatting at the other's height. He hadn't thought the guards would go quite this far with Sasuke. Sexual abuse was usually frowned upon as a vile act, no matter the criminal. And in this situation it wasn't any better, since the boy was—obviously—still a _child_. How had this torture slipped past the Hokage, or had she noticed and not cared enough to step in? The thought made rage boil up in the pit of his stomach and his hands balled into tight fists.

Sasuke, after zipping up the vest and letting his head fall once more, noticed his sensei's hands and gulped quite noticeably. He had been wrong; Kakashi was going to beat him, not leave quietly. What had he been thinking? Of course the man would be furious with him. Now all he needed to figure out was if Kakashi would or wouldn't rape him after all this was over. Sasuke hoped not. Even if he could withstand numerous violations under his Anbu guards, being defiled by his Sensei seemed. . . tragic, ironic, _terrifying_. The Uchiha knew he'd break into a million pieces if that happened. He'd never recover.

"That better? You looked a bit cold," the older ninja laughed, though it was empty of joy. He was simply laughing because that was who he was. Not to mention he thought it'd help Sasuke mentally. He knew the child was probably an emotional train-wreck by now. He began to look over his student's physical health, grey eye immediately catching his swollen wrist. "Your wrist, is it broken?"

"Why?" Sasuke whispered quietly, cradling his swelled, red, and bruised limb gingerly. He was so confused. Why was this jounin being so caring? Didn't he hate him? Why wasn't he seeking vengeance? Certainly he felt the same spark of rage that filled him constantly after being betrayed. "Why are you. . . helping me?"

"Why am I helping you? Because, Sasuke, you are my student and no matter what you do, I will always care for your safety. I have forgiven you, I suppose," the grey-haired male responded gently, lone eye curving in a tell-tale sign that he was smiling beneath his mask. The Uchiha simply shivered and watched him with baffled eyes, chill-bumps covering his arms and legs. He was _forgiving_ him? Had he said sorry? No, he hadn't. The boy hadn't said a word to his sensei ever since that day—the day he'd packed up and left the village in search of power. How had Kakashi gotten the notion that he was regretful? Maybe his eyes had shown him. That was the only part of himself he couldn't ever seem to mask properly. The black-eyed genin noted to himself to work on that.

"I didn't tell you I was sorry for what I did. How could you possibly forgive me," he grumbled under his breath, narrowing his bruised eyes, one already almost swollen shut. Sasuke flinched and jerked back quickly as his sensei began to reach out to him, every fiber in his body telling him to flee; this man would hurt him if he didn't. The child's eyes watered slightly as he realized he would be degraded by his own teacher, something he'd prayed would not happen. He'd give the guards—hell, even fucking _Danzo_—a blowjob whenever they wanted if it'd keep Kakashi's hands off of him. He didn't think he could take that mental abuse after all of this trauma. Neither could his ass, though that was beside the point.

"It's alright, Sasuke. I won't hurt you like they have. I know they probably told you vile things that I had planned to do to you. But you must trust me. You're still my student, my responsibility, and—even after everything you've done—my friend who I care for dearly," Kakashi explained, carefully sliding his hand onto the boy's thin shoulder. The child hardly had any meat on him at this point; he was merely a skeleton with skin stretched over it. Though his stomach wasn't as bad as he'd thought. Obviously they'd fed him _something_, though what it could be hadn't yet crossed the man's mind. He tried not to imagine all the things Sasuke had to have swallowed over the past months, shivers of fury running up his spine. How dare they hurt him like this. How dare they treat him like a filthy, flea-covered bitch. Even the other murderers weren't treated this way. Of course, the others weren't young and—though he wouldn't like to admit it—helpless against sexual attacks. Sasuke had been innocent and most likely easy to manipulate. The thought sickened the man and he had to control himself from screaming out in frustration. The genin sat still as he pulled him into a gentle embrace, eyes widening with surprise. Kakashi wasn't mad. Relief washed over him like a torrential downpour, filing him with peace he hadn't felt since his mother was alive.

"You f-forgive me?" he whispered brokenly, trembling starting back up as he felt his teacher's hands rub his back. The boy couldn't help but press his legs together defensively and wrap his long, thin arms around his torso. Kakashi seemed to realize what he had done and pulled back quickly. He could now clearly see the fear in his student's eyes.

"It's alright, Sasuke. Just calm down. I didn't mean to scare you. . . I know you don't want me touching you—or anyone, for that matter."

"Shut up!" the Uchiha snapped in embarrassment, shamed tears falling from his eyes. "Just shut up! Wha-at would you know? What _could_ you know? I. . . I—" more sobs choked him as he tried talking. Kakashi sighed and watched the child struggle with his words. He knew the boy, and knew even more that he wouldn't listen to anything he said right now. There was nothing to do but wait. Sasuke sniffled and bowed forward slightly, doing his best to cover his shivering, nude body. He couldn't even comprehend how pathetic he was acting. How could he ever look Kakashi in the eyes again after this show of weakness? The Uchiha sobbed for another few minutes, finally collecting himself enough to glare at the floor below him. "If you came here to see the shame of the Uchiha then I suggest you get the fuck out. . ."

"No, Sasuke. I didn't come to gawk. I wanted to see you and how you're coping with this. . . punishment," the jounin muttered, sighing before he continued. "Have they. . . What have they done to you? I'll report to Tsunade if I must."

"What does it look like. . . They took everything. Tsunade doesn't give a shit about what they do to me, Kakashi. Just forget it—forget me," the Uchiha snarled harshly, eyes downcast. His teacher looked him over once and regretted what he had just asked. Of course he knew what they had done. He just didn't want to believe it. Obviously the boy had been sexually abused somehow, or perhaps they just stripped him to humiliate the rogue.

"Did they rape you?" he asked bluntly, watching the genin flinch and look at him with shocked eyes.

"Wh-what—"

"I need to know, Sasuke. You have to tell me or I can't help you. . . I don't like it either, so just calm down. I won't hurt you and, if they have, they won't either anymore. The council didn't have. . . . _this_ in mind when they said "life in prison", I assure you." Sasuke ground his teeth and bowed his head in anger. His blunt nails dug into his arms painfully, but it was nothing compared to the bitter sorrow he felt in his heart right now. What else could he do but tell Kakashi the truth? What else could he possibly lose? He had nothing else to give.

"Yes," he whispered simply, receiving silence in response to his admittance.

"How many times?"

_Why the _fuck_ does he need to know that_, Sasuke snarled in his head, hesitant to answer such a prying question. Would Tsunade really be able to stop his guards' attacks? Would she even give a rat's ass if he was hurting?

"E-every day. . . A couple of times every _fucking_ day. And I can't do anything!" he screamed as tears drained from his coal-black eyes. The Uchiha lifted his hands to his face and sobbed uncontrollably, mind having taken enough stress today. It couldn't take this abuse anymore. Kakashi simply waited quietly, knowing the boy needed the release. "They do it all the time, Kakashi! I-I can't even breathe without them. . . They were t-touching. . . . . It hurt so much—" the child couldn't find clarity amidst his chaos; groping for reality but reaching none. His teacher pulled him into a firm hold, pressing him tight against his warm, broad chest.

"Just calm down, Sasuke. You don't have to explain anything to me. I only needed to know those two things," he exclaimed softly, patting his student's sweaty back comfortingly. He couldn't quite grasp how broken the traitor had become. But what he could made his heart yearn to help the other in any way he possibly could. The man rubbed a few more soothing circles into the genin's back, rage boiling intensely. He couldn't let this go on any longer. If it did, Sasuke would become a complete and utter wreck; a shadow of his former self. Though perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing. The old Sasuke could be trying to kill him right now. This side of the boy was much more subdued and pliant with him, which Kakashi enjoyed greatly. But the things that had to happen to make him this way were unspeakable. The man couldn't stand by and do nothing with such selfish reasons. "I promise I'll inform Tsunade, and we'll see where we go from there. OK, Sasuke? I won't let them hurt you like that again."

"What can you possibly do. . . Nothing you say will change her mind—anyone's mind. This village wants me dead. I suppose. . . this is better than that," the Uchiha grumbled into his navy shirt, sniffling afterwards. He knew Kakashi couldn't deny what he'd said. The grey-haired elder knew damn well the village had become outraged when they heard Sasuke would not be executed publicly. He, on the contrary, was relieved. The teacher didn't think he could witness another teammate's death, especially if it was his student—the child he swore to protect with his life. Yet, he'd already let him fall so far into dark abyss. Could he still call himself his sensei; after everything he had failed to do? Kakashi rested his chin atop Sasuke's head and closed his lone eye. He could. He still cared deeply for this boy.

"Don't say that," he told the youth sternly, receiving a nervous whimper from the child in response. The jounin quickly began petting his greasy hair, trying to soothe him. "The council would not find this acceptable. Once I tell them, you'll be allowed new guards that will be under surveillance. . . hopefully. I can't promise you anything will happen, but I _can_ promise you I'll do whatever I can to help," Kakashi explained in a low voice, sending shivers of fear up Sasuke's spine.

"Kakashi. . .—" A loud knock interrupted the boy in mid-sentence. The next moment the door was opened and the guards peered in, expressions hidden behind their white and red masks.

"I think you've had enough time to talk, Hatake. It's time for you to leave," the brunet that Sasuke despised announced, arms crossing over his bare chest. He wore only a pair of black sweat-pants, which had a few bleach splotches on the left thigh. Kakashi stood up and turned to the men, shoving his hands into his pockets and narrowing his visible eye.

"I presume you heard what we were talking about? You should know I do plan on sharing this information with the Hokage."

"That traitor deserves everything he's getting here. Even if you do plan on helping him, perhaps you should remember how this brat is your student. You failed to control him. Now look what trouble he's gotten himself into," the blond responded cooly, his smooth, tiger mask reflecting the little light radiating from the lone lightbulb dangling above them, which swayed ever so slightly. Kakashi's frame tensed at the Anbu's words; such a low blow that had been. Though he knew it was absurd and he knew this situation was out of his control, it still weighed heavily on his heart and mind: could he have done more? Could he have changed Sasuke's mind if he'd, perhaps, trained him when he asked? No, he shouldn't be telling himself such things. He did all he could; Sasuke would have left even if he'd given the boy what he had begged for: power.

Sasuke lowered his head in an aggressive manner, eyes sparking furiously as a wave of rage hit him head-on. How could they torture his sensei like this? The man had nothing to do with his leave. He couldn't have stopped him even if he'd tied him down and watched him all day long. It was inevitable.

"Leaving was my choice alone. No one aided or discouraged it, because no one knew."

"Shut up, Uchiha. We'll take care of you after we're done with your delusional sensei," the brunet snickered, shoving past Kakashi and approaching the quivering child. "Though, with such an aggravating mouth, it's hard not to beat you into a bloody smear." A moment later, Sasuke's back was pressed roughly against the wall with a hand wrapped tightly around his thin throat.

"Gah—Ahh!" he choked out, watching his teacher spin around and raise his fist in preparation to nail his assailant. Sasuke winced as the brunet blocked the jounin's attack easily, turning his head to glare at the other.

"You know it's against the Hokage's orders to attack an Anbu while he's performing his duty."

"This isn't your "duty", and I also believe child molestation is frowned upon by the Hokage," the grey-haired man stood up straighter, hands balled into tight fists. The brunet snorted in detest, allowing his prisoner to slide back down the wall onto the floor, where he coughed and hacked and choked in a run-down voice. The boy looked up through his fit, though, sending his sensei a grateful glance and dropping his head once more.

"I'm sorry, Hatake, but it's time for you to leave," a new voice, belonging to the thin Anbu near the far right wall, sounded from where its owner stood. Kakashi turned and glared silently at them all, knowing he couldn't stay much longer. Sadly, these men had authority over him and he had to follow their orders. He snarled as a hand gripped his arm ripped him out of his rage-filled glare. The jounin shook the Anbu off and sent one last look toward his student, then made his way out of the cell. Sasuke watched him go and immediately covered his head to protect himself from the barrage of punches sent his way. "Fucking brat. You want us to leave? You really are an ungrateful slut. After everything we've done, you still aren't satisfied," the thin ninja hissed from behind his chimp-faced mask. The Uchiha whimpered and gasped as the elder's hands tightened around his arms and threw him face-down on the hard floor. Sasuke flipped over and coughed as another guard's elbow jammed into his middle, knocking the wind out of his lungs and leaving him breathless. The dazed child lied sprawled on his back, moaning and trying to catch his breath before the torture continued. But the men didn't wait for him to recuperate.

"Look at him. He's just begging for a dick shoved up his ass and down his throat."

"Maybe then he'd stop blurting out everything that happens to him." The voices swirled and tumbled around Sasuke's head, confusing him and drawing a strangled, gurgling whine from his bloody lips. The rogue simply lied there, unwilling and incapable of protecting himself from these men. He knew it'd only hurt worse if he struggled, so when the cold hands clamped around his arms again the rogue simply grimaced. He heard one of his guards chuckle, a deep, humming sound that would have been comforting if not for the situation.

"What a brave boy you are, _Sasuke_," the man mocked, spitting his name as if it were fowl in taste. "And so quiet, too. Perhaps we should give him what he wants and be done with it?"

"Sure, sure. The little boy is probably exhausted from this morning still." A pink tint covered the child's cheeks as he remember earlier today; how the men had humiliated him almost to the point of breaking. Yes, he'd been through many degrading things, but he still hated seeing how. . . vigorously his body responded to the Anbus' touches. A lone tear slid down the Uchiha's flushed cheek, followed by a few more not a moment later.

"Ah—ngh. . , " he choked out as a hand grasped his throat and brought him up to his feet, frail hands wrapping around the larger male's wrist. "St—. . . Stop!" the Uchiha pleaded through winces and silent cries. The Anbu snickered to themselves and the one holding Sasuke slammed his face onto the iron table. The child gripped the edges to keep himself calmer. He really didn't want this to happen again. The blond Anbu walked in front of the table and he reached out to rub the raven's cheek.

"Don't worry, baby, you'll love it like you always do." With that being said, the torture began. Sasuke dropped his face harder against the table-top, the cold iron feeling good against his hot skin. Why hadn't Kakashi stayed longer? Why didn't he try to stop them? Stinging tears fell from his eyes and dripped down his cheeks. Perhaps he really was still alone.

* * *

><p>Another forever passed before a familiar face entered Sasuke's cell. But it wasn't Kakashi this time. Instead Tsunade looked down at him coldly, accompanied by the elders. The Uchiha was chained to the wall, arms spread far apart above his head. By now, his hair was a mess of grease and sweat and cum, body littered with bruises. Tsunade was silent, but she couldn't hold herself back enough to stop her grimace of disgust. The boy smelled of filth and sex, a combination that none adored. The blonde reached out to push under Sasuke's chin, lifting his head up to get a better look at his face. The Uchiha's bangs, now long and unkept, fell into his eyes and a soft moan slid through his chapped lips.<p>

"Kaka. . . sensei?" the boy said, voice dripping with high expectations. The Hokage almost didn't want to ruin it for him. But it had to be done.

"No, Sasuke, it's Tsunade. Kakashi told me what was going on last week and after much debating I decided to see you myself," the woman explained in a soft voice, not wanting to frighten the genin. Judging by his appearance and scent, Kakashi's claims seemed to be legitimate. It did appear that the boy had been being sexually abused. The elderly man behind her took a step forward and prodded the boy's black and blue hip, ripping a gasp of surprise from Sasuke.

"Maybe they just beat him, then stripped him to humiliate him further. Don't you agree, Hokage-sama? Kakashi is just doing whatever her can to get this Uchiha out of here."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. We have seen this scenario before. Do not let yourself be fooled," the grey-haired woman beside the elder chirped in, beady eyes roaming Sasuke's exposed form. Tsunade's amber eyes narrowed as she spotted something. The female, taking care not to harm the boy, spread his legs slightly. The elders behind her gasped at her action, Danzo stepping forward and slapping the stone floor with his cane.

"Tsunade, what in the world—"

"Kakashi isn't lying," the woman cut in, watching some white fluid cling and dribble down the child's bruised skin. Sasuke was quivering under the scrutiny and touches, cheeks burning shamefully. He'd thought that by now he'd be way over this, but he wasn't. His young mind couldn't grow numb to the touches and looks. A sigh of relief escaped him as the woman released his leg. "The guards abused him further than we allowed. I will switch them out immediately and strip them of their ranks."

"Tsunade," Danzo growled, visible eye narrowed and serious, "those men are fabulous ninja. This scum is a traitor. What happens to him should not weigh on your mind. So what if the guards raped him? I don't see the problem with it. The brat deserves punishment. Perhaps now he'll fall off the high-horse of his."

"I never said that they were allowed to go this far. No one deserves this humiliation, not even traitors. And he's still a child. Do you really see this as _nothing_?" Tsunade hissed viciously, making the man glare and thin his lips. Sasuke whined as the woman's hands rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. He felt the chains around his wrists unlocked and he slid to the floor, yelping as the pain of impact rocketed up his spine. The raven leaned back against the wall and cowered slightly, bringing his knees to his chest. Tsunade gave him a pitty-filled glance, then returned to staring her council down; daring them to say otherwise. Danzo still seemed to be against her, but the two elders beside him were silent in acceptance, or fear. The woman didn't care whichever one it may be. The blonde woman turned after silence had filled the room for a few moments, gently kneeling and beginning to examen the rogue-ninja's wounds. "You may go. I've reached a decision," she spoke to her council without turning to meet their gazes. Sasuke flinched as he heard the sound of sandals blacking against the floor, body tensing up instinctively as memories racked his brain. Tsunade seemed to sense the child's anxiety, pulling him close to her chest and ignoring the feel of his sticky flesh meshing against her own. The Uchiha responded almost instantly, bony hands clasping her shirt and head burying into her heartbeat.

"K-Kaa-san!" he sobbed quietly, tears soaking the woman's clothing and skin. She didn't mind, though. The child needed this right now and she'd gladly offer it to him. Minutes passed and Sasuke's sobs slowly shrank into tiny whimpers and shivers, body exhausted and mind shutting down as sleep overcame his senses. Tsunade continued to hold him long after he was asleep.

The child's face was stained with dried tears as he rested in her brace.

* * *

><p>The boy rubbed his numb arms, messing with the hem of his new shirt. He'd been washed and cleaned up after entering the hospital a day ago, though even after getting the star-treatment he was still chained tightly to his bed. The Uchiha jingled the chain, wondering why they thought he could even attempt to run off in such a condition. Yes, he was a traitor; he knew that. But Tsunade had seen how weak he was. He would have thought she'd allow him easier sleep. Instead she slammed a handcuff on his wrist and disappeared. A snort made its way through the rogue's lips and a look of distaste crossed his tired features. He leaned back into his pillow, trying to find a comfortable position that didn't bend his already-raw wrists. The child hissed painfully as the iron grazed his thin bandages, applying pressure to the sensitive, swollen flesh. Finally, after many twists and turns, he made himself comfortable on his side, closing his eyes and sighing softly. He wondered if anyone would show up now, though he didn't see the reason to dream about that. Now that he was getting punished <em>properly<em>—without being raped every second of the fucking day—there wasn't and trouble; no one had a reason to see him. His eyes lidded slightly as a grim look settled on his face. He had hoped Kakashi would come again. Or someone else—with blond hair.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I want to see that dobe_, he thought lividly, free hand clenching into his white blanket. He had tried his best to forget about Naruto; done all he could to barricade those thoughts back in the depths of his mind. The idiot had slipped out, apparently. The Uchiha chewed on his lip as he remembered the last time he'd seen Naruto. He had been standing over his unconscious and beaten form; eyes downcast and unfeeling. A tremor of remorse rattled him and fresh tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. He wouldn't have apologized to Sakura for what he'd done. He didn't apologize to Kakashi when he'd shown up. But Naruto. . . He could—_needed_ to let him know how sorry he was, even if it ate away at his pride like a virus. God, how did he still have pride anyways? All of that had been stripped away by his guards. None had been left, he'd thought. A sudden click of a lock and turn of a knob caught the Uchiha's attention and the genin sat up gingerly. His black eyes locked on the opening door, heart jumping up into his throat. Was Kakashi back? Had Naruto decided to show up? Or was it his new guards? That thought sent tremors running through his body. A mess of golden-blond met his vision, and Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat.

_Naruto. . ._

The tan child opened the door more and peered in further, blue eyes meeting Sasuke's enormous, black ones. He let out a snicker of amusement, though underlying sadness was evident. The raven watched as his friend approached his bed, a few bandages still wrapped around his bare chest.

"Kakashi-sensei said your room was a few down the hall from mine. I thought I'd show up and see how you were doing," Naruto said in a quiet voice. He seemed to be mentally preparing himself for one of his friend's arrogant comebacks. But Sasuke didn't say anything in response; just sat staring with wide eyes. He seemed to be taking the blond in still, and Naruto waited till he was able to comprehend what he was saying. After a minute passes, the Uchiha bowed his head in silence, not wanting to meet the others gaze anymore. He thought himself unfit for such beautiful eyes to behold. "Sasuke? Did you lose your hearing, teme?" Naruto joked, a large grin pulling back his lips.

"Naruto. . . I. . . . What I did—" The rogue stopped as Naruto laughed a bit, looking up in confusion.

"You trying to apologize, teme? I'm excited to hear that, but you're a bit too late." The words hit Sasuke hard as hot tears slid down his swollen cheeks. He was too late to say sorry; to plead for Naruto's forgiveness. A hand fell on his shoulder and the Uchiha let out a mournful sob. "Woah, Sasuke? It's alright. I meant that as a _good_ thing. You don't have to apologize, I've already forgiven you."

Sasuke jerked his head up at that comment, stemming his tears. Was it true? Was Naruto forgiving him as Kakashi had done; without him being remorseful first? How lucky he was. He continued to cry, though out of relief. Naruto frowned and squeezed the boy's shoulder reassuringly. Had he done something wrong? The blond gasped as his teammate's free arm hooked around his neck, bringing him close enough that Sasuke could bury his face into his bandaged chest. The rogue bawled loudly, hands gripping the back of Naruto's hair to keep him close. The blond, after overcoming his shock, thawed out and returned the embrace, pulling Sasuke's thin body against him.

"Thank you. . . Naruto," the boy said between his sobs. Naruto smiled.

"No problem, teme," he laughed in response. "No problem at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, that took forever. Hopefully it was angstcute(toward the end) enough. And, of course, I hope _you_ liked it, SasukeUchihasGuardian! I know it doesn't really have a plot, but still! D: **

**I love you, buddy! I hope you liked it! **

_Nat_


End file.
